En Sabah Nur
|history= Technically this version of Apocalypse is from an alternate Timeline, but much of his history is similar to the Apocalypse that occupied this timeline. Apocalypse is a being which would resurface throughout the years, but it began in approximately 3000 BC, in Egypt. He was born during the rule of a tyrant Pharaoh. He was one of the very first naturally occurring mutants. At birth he was usual physically: gray skinned and with unusual blue facial markings. He was abandoned at birth due to it, in Akkaba, a desert settlement. He was found and raised by a desert nomad tribe called the Sandstormers, and was named En Sabah Nur, "The first one". He was taught his primary philosophy at this time: survival of the strong over the weak. His clan as wiped out, and En Sabah Nur would directly seek revenge against the pharaoh by pretending to be a slave. The Pharaoh attempted to get him to join him, interested in his strength, but En Sabah Nur savagely attacked, instead. He was met by bizarre, high tech weaponry that the strange pharaoh had at his disposal, and lost the fight, but survived. He attempted to rescue the beautiful general's sister, having thought there was a mutual attraction, but she rejected his advance due to his appearance. Enraged, En Sabah Nur became 'Apocalypse' at this time, his full powers began to fully activate. He would defeat the strangely powered Pharaoh, and begin to travel the world. He would visit various cultures, and cause civilizations to worship him as a powerful god of war and conquest, and started religious orders in a number of locations. He also began to reproduce, calling these new mutants the Clan Akkaba, mutants who faithfully followed him. After many years of this, he made a chilling discovery, sensing a powerful entity near one of these early civilizations. The discovery would be a crashed Celestial ship. The Celestials are godlike entities with powers beyond imagination, and Apocalypse would barely scratch the surface of what their technology was capable of. Exposure and merging with the technology of the Celestials would amplify Apocalypse's already decent array of superhuman powers, over time. From the celestial technology, Apocalypse invented his Lazarus chambers: hibernation chambers which would restore his body and continue to infuse it with the powers of the Celestial tech. He built several around the world in secret locations. In 100 year intervals, Apocalypse would hibernate, awaiting a time when the world would be "ready" for a time when he would 'test' it. He was waiting for a time when other mutants were prevalent. Each time he awoke, he would engage any powerful opponents that were available, testing their power and might. Much later, well into the 1800s, he would also begin to transform mutants of power into tools by which to test and challenge the world. In the 1990s, Apocalypse decided the world was ready for another set of his tests. He created his four Horsemen of Apocalypse: Abyss, Holocaust, Mikhail Rasputin, and Sinister. He determined the time was right for a full scale assault, and began his war on humanity in North America. There were no significant mutants able to stop him from conquering all of the continent, and splitting it into sections; each section under his personal control, or under the control of one of the horsemen. He planned his assault on Europe, while organizing the destruction of several other locations around the world. He did have some resistance from a group called the X-Men within America, but they were far too weak to stop his Age of Apocalypse. These X-Men and a few others would launch a climactic battle against his main citadel, and during the battle, Apocalypse was defeated, presumed dead, ripped apart. However, he had long been infected by a techno-organic virus, the same one he had inflicted on others (generally to their demise), and it kept him in existence long enough to merge into an heir's body he had prepared. Unfortunately, the timeline was being obliterated, and his escape was very narrow: he surged into a different timeline by exploiting the wake of another set of escapees. His heir's body was ill-prepared for this, and fought the disoriented Apocalypse. He was able to use the tech in his suit to teleport to where he hoped one of his Lazarus Chambers could exist, and was in luck. In the new timeline he collapsed into repair within the chamber, but not in true hibernation: he was plagued by the reality of the collapse of his 'perfect' timeline. And yet there was still hope, for he still existed, and would be able to alter his strategy this time, with this new reality, even if he had to start over. He had found that this timeline must have had another version of himself to have made the Lazarus Chambers, but that version was gone: he presumed destroyed. Yet, it had left many things prepared for his coming. Still, there were so many questions, and so few answers.... }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Big-Bad Category:Villain Category:Unregistered